Why am I feeling this way?
by Super Celina123
Summary: Starts from Eclipse chapter 5, Jacob did imprint but he is hiding something about it, he refuses to tell Bella, and that get's her upset. At the same time Bella is getting second thoughts about Edward, she still loves him but she can't bear to see Jacob in the arms of another. Why is she feeling this way? EXB eventually Jacob and Bella


**A/n: Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga**

**I was doing some research, in Eclipse one day when this idea came to me, it starts when Bella asks if Jacob had imprinted or not, he says no but then…**

**Why was I feeling this way? **

Chapter 1 – Jacob's Imprint 

_"Poor Emily," I whispered. "Poor Sam. Poor Leah. . . ." _

_"Yeah, Leah got the worst end of the stick," he agreed. "She puts on a brave face. She's going to be a bridesmaid." _

_I gazed away, toward the jagged rocks that rose from the ocean like stubby broken-off fingers on the south rim of the harbor, while I tried to make sense of it all. I could feel his eyes on my face, waiting for me to say something. _

_"Did it happen to you?" I finally asked, still looking away. "This love-at-first-sight thing?" _

_"No," he answered briskly. "Sam and Jared are the only ones." _

_"Hmm," I said, trying to sound only politely interested. I was relieved, and I tried to explain my reaction to myself. I decided I was just glad he didn't claim there was some mystical, wolfy connection between the two of us. Our relationship was confusing enough as it was. I didn't need any more of the supernatural than I already had to deal with._

~ (_Eclipse Chapter 5 – Imprint)_

"Sorta," he added finally, dragging me out of my thoughts,

My head whipped in his direction. Jacob was staring at the ground, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Jacob, what do you mean by sorta?" I asked stiffly, unsure why I was dreading his response

He looked up and finally met my gaze, his expression unreadable "I did imprint," a 'but' lingered in the air

He didn't elaborate further, but just watched me intently, I was definitely interested now, but, I couldn't explain the burn I felt when those two words had come from his lips, but I couldn't help asking myself, was it me or some other _lucky_ girl?

"Who?" I asked in a whisper, fixing my eyes on a rock a few metres from where we sat.

Jacob sighed, "A girl on the rez," I felt my heart stop "Naomi Sandler,"

"Jake, that's great, you'll make her the happiest girl alive," I responded, with fake enthusiasm. Forcing a smile on my face.

'_Come on Bella!_' my conscious encouraged '_Be happy for him_,'

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I knew it was selfish of me but I couldn't be happy for him. What if she took up all of his time? Would he still want to be my best friend? Or would he tell me to get the hell out and go back to my bloodsuckers?

"Jake, you said sorta. What did you mean by that?" I remembered, while the unexplainable feeling of hope ignited inside me

"When I imprinted on Naomi, all I could think was you and then the imprint-"

Jacob was cut off by Embry running up the path and shouting his name.

"Jake, there you are, Billy needs you," He told him

"Hi Bella," he greeted slightly more stiffly and took off again

"Go on home Bells come visit me again, I'll tell you everything another day," Jacob rose and took off running after Embry.

I sat there stunned for a while. That seemed planned, Embry coming up at the point when Jake was about to tell me about his imprint. and the real question was: why did it annoy me? why did Jake being with someone else annoy me?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I got up and went back to Jake's house and approached my truck, when a beautiful Quileute girl came out of his house. She had long black hair cascading down her back, amazingly tanned Asian skin and a cute innocent smile.

"Hi, I'm Naomi and you are?" She asked stopping by my Chevy

I froze in my tracks. So, this was the girl who got the heart of_ my_ Jacob. She certainly was very beautiful; she wore no make up but had natural beauty coming from her Quileute features. She and Jake looked good together. I sent her a faint smile, it was about the most I could do.

"Bella," I said, pushing back the urge to scream in her face

"Oh, nice to meet you, so, you're the girl Jacob never shuts about, It's always Bella this and Bella that, it's annoying," Naomi didn't sound jealous, just amused and this confused me

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't the imprint stop him from thinking about someone else?" I asked, confused as hell about why Jake was still thinking about me if he had imprinted

To my displeasure, Naomi burst out laughing, "he didn't tell you," she stated

"No," I lied surprisingly swiftly; I wanted to hear it from her

"Bella, the imprint-" at this point Jacob ran out and clamped his hand over Naomi's mouth.

"No," He told her firmly

Naomi rolled her eyes and pulled his hand down from her mouth.

"Jake, you asshole, why are you such a martyr?" She complained

"Naomi, I mean it, keep it shut!" Jacob threatened, fisting his hands at his sides

"And if I don't?" Naomi challenged, folding her arms

Jacob growled and ran his fingers through his hair; I could tell how tired he was.

"Naomi, I'll tell Sam to alpha order you to not say a word," Jake warned

What the hell! She was a shape shifter. Was that even possible for girls?

"Jake, that's mean, but fine you win, but remember it's your funeral." She smacked him in the chest

"What's going on?" I questioned breaking through their mini argument

They looked at me as if they had forgotten I was there.

"Nothing, Bells, go home, Naomi shouldn't have said anything," Jacob dismissed and took Naomi by the arm and dragged her into the little red cabin.

I stood there for a few minutes longer torn between whether I should run after then and demand an explanation or forgot it had happened and head home.

In the end, I decided to go home after all, I knew I would be in trouble and Alice and Edward would probably be mad at me but visiting Jake today was definitely worth it. Though, the imprinting thing tore at me, Jacob deserved to be happy! And Naomi was it. His key to happiness. Then why did this make me feel weird? Why am I feeling this way?

Review! Tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can

Celina xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
